


Evening shimmer (You'll hurt yourself)

by Toxiccoffeebean



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, Souyo Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxiccoffeebean/pseuds/Toxiccoffeebean
Summary: Day 3 of Souyo week and still going strong!I chose both injury and holding hands.This is a continuation of Day 2's story, Sunset Glow, and much like the others Is based of an image and song remix (of 'I'll face myself') I have also done for Souyo week!





	Evening shimmer (You'll hurt yourself)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Continuation of "Sunset glow". If you haven't read that and Afternoon light you may wanna skim through those before you read this one so you know what lead to this. I plan to have all my Souyo week stories connect with eachother.

It was getting late. Yosuke and Yu had run out of energy to continue their video game session so they decided to shower, brush their teeth and call it a day. Yu set up a sleeping mat on the floor for himself and offered Yosuke the couch. He insisted really, saying it was way comfier than any futon he’s ever slept on. Yosuke had his doubts. As they settled in, the two of them fixed their gaze out the windows to the balcony. Yu tried to position himself in a way where he could see the stars, just barely, since there were way too many skyscrapers blocking to view. To his disappointment he could only spot one. The city’s light pollution made it hard to see anything, and it made him miss Inaba even more. Yosuke’s eyes were focusing on the wind chime that seemed to invoke a part of him that was desperate to sing. He held back, of course, but he couldn't help but wonder why he felt this way.

_ ‘What is happening to me?’  _ he thought as he winced. His eyes fell on Narukami, who was shuffling around under an old thin sheet on the floor uncomfortably. Yosuke seeing this wanted nothing more than to tell his silver-haired partner that they should switch places. The movement was kind of distracting if not annoying. Yu looked like he was desperately trying to stay warm, tucking his head further into the sheet.  _ ‘Maybe we can both fit on this couch.’ _ He felt his chest heat up in response.  _ ‘No wait, that would be weird…’ _

As he pondered further, the orange-haired one heard the telltale sound of metal on metal, as those damn chimes started hitting each other in the wind again and he caught himself beginning to hum.

“Dammit!” he hissed quietly.

 

“You okay?” Yu turned over awkwardly to look up at Yosuke.

 

“I don’t even know anymore, dude…” Yosuke huffed. “Something weird keeps happening to me…”

 

Though dark, he saw Yu sit upright, still huddling under the sheet.

“Is that so”

 

“Yeah… I feel like a mess. It's like a deep part of me is trying to tell me something. Not only that but I keep misremembering things. Well it's more like I'm remembering things that I swear never happened to begin with…”

Yu let out a hum, that suggested he had an idea why but didn't want to say anything.

 

“You think it's my persona trying to tell me something?”

 

Yu let out a sigh. “Yosuke.” He said in that cold, stern voice. “You say you're remembering things that you deny happening. Can you give me an example?”

 

Yosuke just shook his head, he couldn't  _ remember _ what he  _ remembered _ \- No matter how hard he tried.

“Sorry partner. I’ve already forgot… ignoring that for a second…” Yosuke gulped. “You should come up on the couch with me, it looks like you're dying on the floor.”

“Are you sure? You comfortable with that?”

 

“Anything is more comfortable than watching you constantly toss and turn on the cold floor.”

 

“Uh, okay then.” Yu whispered, clambering up on the couch. There was really not a lot of room so he just sort of waited for Yosuke to decide how this would work. “What if I fall off?”

 

“I’ve gotcha. Try to resist the urge to make out with me and my smoking hot body, yeah?” He joked.

 

“I'll try” Yu mumbled under his breath as he let Yosuke buckle him into the couch with a warm hug. Yu pulled both sheets over the two of them.

 

The comparison in temperature between the two was immense. Yosuke was boiling hot and Narukami was freezing cold. It was like fire and ice. They both reacted with a little jump as their skin made contact. Yu felt all bubbly inside about being the little spoon. That feeling amplified as Yosuke rubbed his hands up and down one of Yu’s cold arms before going back to a solid hug.

 

“Thanks Yosuke. You’re awesome”

 

“Don’t mention it, Partner”

 

A few minutes in and Yu was sound asleep, Yosuke could tell because he could hear that little purring noise that Yu made. Yosuke himself was restless. It didn’t help that the wind chimes were incredibly loud as the wind picked up. He wondered if Yu’s parents ever got noise complaints about it. 

 

That’s when he realised he was humming again. Nothing special, just one of the song he would listen to when he would battle shadows. But upon noticing, he felt a sharp pain in the side of his head, and he was sucked into a memory.

~

In the memory, Yu was carrying Yosuke’s limp, mangled body in an unknown location in the shadow world. Yosuke had cuts and gashes all over his body, and a massive slice in the side of his lower torso.

“I'm so sorry partner...” Yosuke whispered weakly. He gripped onto the silver-haired one’s shoulders a little harder-  and couldn’t help back notice the expression on Narukami’s face. Stone cold. “I shouldn't have gone in there alone… I'm such an idiot...Now everyone's out of energy and blew all their resources trying defend themselves and each other”

Yu said nothing. It was uncomfortable. Yosuke could feel himself growing weaker by the minute. Yu took a moment to put Yosuke down as he reached for something in his pocket. “Yu, I'm scared… am I going to die?”

Yu again, didn't respond. Instead he frantically patted his pockets, desperately trying to find whatever it was he was looking for.

“You used all your snuff souls and revival beads back there on the others, didn't you?”

 

“I  _ can't  _ have. I made sure I had one backup.”

 

“He was insanely strong… wasn’t he… That’s the unseen potential of an inverted arcana…” Yosuke coughed, glancing at his saviour with hooded, desperate eyes. “All those bottled up feelings… it created a monster… But you did it. You’re incredible...”

 

Yu panicked. He couldn’t find anything. Where was his last revival bead?

“It’s okay, Partner. Maybe it's just my time-”

“Don’t… say stuff like that!” Yu shouted. In his anger he crouched down and grabbed Yosuke's shoulders, shaking him a bit. “Didn't we just have this conversation back there?!”

Yosuke couldn’t find the words to say, his eyes just flickered back and forth between Yu’s. He squirmed a little in Narukami’s tense grip.    
“Stop that. You’ll just hurt yourself more...” Narukami snarled at him shouting through gritted teeth- “You are  _ not _ leaving me. Understood?”

Yu’s expression went from a hard, cold expression to a soft, frail one. For some reason that was the thing that made a stream of tears flow down Yosuke's face.

But what happened next was the most peculiar. Yosuke used the last of his strength to lean in and kiss Yu. As their lips collided the last of the memory ended with Yosuke passing out and then releasing something from his hand. 

 

A revival bead.

~

 

Yosuke snapped back from this vision. He removed one of his arms from Yu to wipe the water dripping down from his face.

_ ‘Did that really happen? Or was it just a dream?’  _ He thought, shaking. He hadn't even realised he was crying onto his sleeping friend’s shirt.

 

“You remembered something didn't you”

 

Turns out he wasn’t asleep at all. Yu shifted his entire body around so that he was facing Yosuke, and wrapped an arm around him. The positioning was  _ beyond _ awkward but to Yosuke it felt alright. 

 

“Partner… be honest with me… How many times have I died?”

 

Yu was silent, but he tightened his grip on Yosuke.

 

“How many times have we kissed?”

 

Still no reply. Yosuke started hyperventilating. How did he forget this?

 

“Three. You’ve died three times.” Yu whispered finally answering. 

 

“And the kissing?!” Yosuke panicked. “How many?!”

 

“Yosuke, calm down.”

 

“I… I'm sorry… I'm such a freak.”

 

“Yosuke!” Yu barked, digging his long nails into the other’s back. 

 

The wind picked up dramatically again. Yosuke could feel himself going into a panic induced shock. His vision started to fizzle into static.

_ ‘Freak’   _ he thought in his head over.  _ ‘Why would you kiss him?!’ _

 

Everything was loud. So many voices went off in his head telling him how badly he messed up.

And then suddenly he felt pressure around both his ears and on his mouth.

And then he was fine again.

 

Yu had reached over to grab the pair of headphones from the coffee table and put them on Yosuke’s head. On top of that Yu _ kissed him _ . It was very soft, and both of them were trembling.

 

“Yu…” Yosuke’s heart eased, if only a little.

 

Yu chuckled before attempting to sing in a soft but strained voice. He was a little off key but it was close enough for Yosuke to recognise. 

_ ~ “I can hear the wind whispering… memories come creeping back when you seem... stressed…” _

 

“Yu…” The orange-haired one repeated. “You remembered my lyrics… How on earth, I don’t even remember them?”

 

_ ~“Of you being there, when I needed you, and comforting me when I’m… crying too” _

 

“Alright, you’re overdoing it now.”

 

“But Yosuke-” Narukami squeezed Yosuke extra hard, that they both heard a bone crack. “There’s something that I must confess… _ I love you _ ”

 

Though it was difficult to tell in the darkness, Yu could feel the heat coming off of Yosuke’s face. 

The orange haired boy thought back to the last few minutes. He tried to fish for the voice in his head that would tell him everything wrong about the current situation. Them being way too close to each other, them hugging each other and crying on eachother, them  _ kissing.  _ That voice had completely gone. All Yosuke could feel was the bliss and delight that came from knowing he was loved in return.

 

“Well now...” Yu said, grabbing Yosuke’s hand with his own free one. He rested himself and spoke up softly. “Hopefully this time you won’t try and take a revival bead to try and forget that.”

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

The air around them suddenly went from hot to cold within a sentence. Yosuke loosened his grip on Narukami’s hand and tried to process what he had just said.

  
“I guess I have a lot to explain… But try not to think too hard and force yourself to remember…” Yu glared at his Partner with two cold steel like eyes that cut through, even in the evening shadow. “ _ You’ll hurt yourself.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for Day 4!


End file.
